What's Left
by Sakura Ringo
Summary: The story has begun! All Kim wanted was to play her game in peace. In fact, that's what they all wanted, but when they all find themselves stuck in the game's setting, they start to question who will go to the ultimate extreme: Murder.
1. List of Characters!

**Hello! I just thought perhaps I should share the cast so far since submissions have really slown down. I figured it was either because of my strange word choice auto correct gave me (because chapterthrrefoldtryfly is most definitely a word all english-speakers use.) or it could be because people wanted to see who is in it so far.**

**So here are the characters so far:**

Kim Mevrins - Super High School Level Luck - Female - 16

Hikari Shinohara - Super High School Level Maid - Female - 17

Alois Pieter - Super High School Level Charism - Male - 17

Oliver Dacre - Super High School Level Theatrical Crew - Male - 18

Linnie Hudkins - Super High School Level Confectioner - Female - 15

Eliana Shaw - Super High School Level Forensic Scientist - Female- 15

Kai Mabori - Super High School Level Surfer - Male - 16

Nikita Sevastyan Pavanov - Super High School Level Craftsman - Male - 17

Tara Southall - Super High School Level ? - Female - 18

Camilla Saoko - Super High School Level Rock Star - Female - 17

Mellie Eiram - Super High School Level Pilot - Female - 14

Sahiye Momoji - Super High School Level Actor/Script Writer - Female - 16

Levi Blum - Super High School Level Stalker - Male - 15

Jecker Hiniri - Super High School Level Insectologist - Male - 18

Kaede Tachibana - Super High School Level Pianist - Male - 15

Derrick Huay - Super High School Level Astronomer - Male - 16

Kitsu Nemiki - Super High School Level Skateboarder - Male - 15

**I have not put their personalities just so you guys can try to figure it out through my writing. Try. Okay. Anyways I found a way to make auto correct less irritating, but every once and awhile, it may make up random words. I really don't know why.**  
**Anyways, I would like to thank and give credit to**  
**Mr. Monobear and Ibuki Mioda for Hikari**

**Crimson Spider Lily for Alois**

**Masuyo Takishima for Eliana**

**The Pocketwatch Ripper for Kai**

**Maneki Nekomaeda for Nikita and Kitsu**

**wmsm5ever for Camilla**

**Celestia Ludenberg for Mellie**

**emily tsumiki for Sahiye**

**ShadowReshirom11 for Jecker**

**ThirdDespairSister for Kaeda**

**SymmetryLocked for Derrick**

**And Anonymous for Levi.**

**I hope I got all that right... Sorry if auto correct changes anything when I upload this.**

**CLOSED! THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUBMISSIONS! ALL 17 CHARACTERS HAVE BEEN SELECTED (yes, seventeen) AND IT'S TIME TO WRITE!**


	2. Day 1, Part 1: Kim

**Wow this is long. I kinda surprised myself. Well, this is all the introductions and I hope to get the second chapter out by tomorrow. That will be shorter for sure. Well enjoy, and thanks again to those of you who sent an OC! (This is just an intro chapter. If intros bore you feel free to skip to the next chapter once they get to the gym. But I would enjoy it if you were to read the whole way through)**

* * *

The birds were chipping, the sun was shinning, all was peaceful and quite in the neighborhood. If you ignored the shouting.

Kim was running home. Ecstatic from getting the new game: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, she screamed sounds of joy the whole way back. She didn't care if she had saved up for weeks and had to pay a large amount for the Play Station Vita, she was just happy she finally got it.

She reached her home and threw her key into the door and unlocked it. Kim continued running, despite her parents usual scolding about how she could hurt herself, she didn't really believe that. She reached her room, closed her door, turned around, and sat down on her bed, only to notice her little sister, Alisa, in the room.

"You should really stop screaming like an idiot the whole way home every time you get a new game." Alisa said.

"Thanks for your advice, but this game happens to be a very good one."

"How would you know? You've never played it before, and I know you hate spoilers. Every time someone tries to spoil something for you, you freak out." Kim flinched at the comment.

"I'm just dedicated to learning the plot myself, that's all." She defended. "Now get out."

"But,"

"Out."

Alisa left the room, annoyingly slamming the door behind her. Kim shrugged it off and opened the game. She carefully placed it into the system, and waited for it to load. It took nearly five minutes, when suddenly the words on the screen changed from "Loading" to "Done Loading."

The screen went completely black and she anxiously waited for an intro video to pop up, but instead, written in red letters, she found the words "GAME OVER" written on the screen.

That's when it all went black.

* * *

She woke up at a desk. Not her desk, but a school desk. Observing her new placement, she spent nearly twenty-five minutes staring at every object in the room, contemplating how she even got there. Kim didn't really feel like leaving the room after seeing the ominous sealed windows and the off-putting security cameras, but she pushed herself to place her hand on the door knob and turn it.

She ventured slowly about the hallways, taking in every detail from architectural choices to the randomly placed cameras and more sealed windows. Kim wasn't sure as to where to go, and she wasn't if she was alone.

After walking for some time more, she sat down on the ground, next to a classroom, giving up looking for people. All she could really find were shutters. Shutters and cameras and iron plates blocking windows and more shutters. She was sick of all the metal. She was sick of being trapped there. She wanted out, wanted to know what time it was, wanted to know if she was alone.

She figured that she would've run into somebody else by then if she weren't alone, so why was she hoping someone would find her?

That's when the door next to her opened. Out of instinct, she jumped. The boy walking out of the room noticed her immediately. She took a quick moment to observe the boy. He was pale with blonde hair and wore a white button-up shirt underneath a black jacket. His pants were black and had nothing particularly special to them, but he wore white combat boots, which threw Kim off for some reason.

The boy smiled.

"Nice to see I'm not alone! But why didn't you come into the classroom? It would have been nice to know that I wasn't alone this whole time!" He said, jokingly. "I'm Alois. What's yours?" Kim was surprised by the boy's attitude. He was so open and friendly, especially for meeting someone in such a shady environment.

"Ki... m," she answered hesitantly. She wasn't sure if she could trust him yet, but she decided she should at least try to build trust.

"Why so hesitant? Am I the first person you've seen all day?"

"I've been walking for hours, all I saw were locked rooms, blocked-off areas, security cameras, sealed windows, you name it. If it's suspicious, I've seen it!" Alois seemed a little annoyed.

"So no people?"

"No."

"Have you looked everywhere?"

"I didn't really want to leave the halls..." Kim said, trailing off, she didn't want to explain about how uneasy she felt. Mainly because she thaught something like a monster could pop out of nowhere in the room. Why not add monsters to this list of shady crap?

"I see... Well lets go look for more people!" Alois grabbed her hand and dragged her close behind him.

Nearly five minutes passed before Alois tried making conversation again.

"So how did you get here?"

"I'm not sure... Do you know how?"

"No, I don't, I was just hoping you might know something. The last thing I remember though is passing out after my game bugged out and had 'GAME OVER' typed on the screen." They passed a door and Alois checked inside quickly. Nothing.

"You too? What game?"

"What game do you think? Dangan Ronpa of course, it does seem to be where we're trapped!"

"So this is what the academy looks like?" Alois checked another room they passed.

"Of course! Didn't you play up to the first trial before it bugged out?"

"... No, mine bugged out the second I turned it on."

"Interesting..." They came to a door marked "Gymnaisiam" and they both went in. Another door was in the room, and they opened it together.

The room was filled with other teenagers. Silence swept the room as they all stared at the two newcomers.

The silence stayed, awkwardly, until suddenly a jumpy voice was heard.

"ALOISSSS!" A girl shouted, running forward then jumping on him. She hugged Alois tightly and started sobbing "I though you were dead! Don't scare me like that again!"

Kim looked at the boy, who simply shrugged gave her a confused look and slightly shrugged his shoulders.

The girl backed off him. They both stood up. The girl's height didn't even compare to Alois's. He had at least a foot on her. He seemed taller than most of the people in the room. The girl had dark brown hair and her eyes were green and she wore a plain green t-shirt and jeans with tennis shoes.

"Eheh. Sorry Ali." The girl said, wiping her tears. Alois smiled.

"It's okay Linnie." He began to rustle her short hair. "Just don't call me 'Ali' again, okay?" He joked.

"But it's so cute! If you get to pass out like that and scare me, I get to at least call you 'Ali' for a bit!"

"Okay, fine."

"Yay!" Linnie hugged Alois again, only letting go quicker. She finally noticed Kim and turned to her.

"Oh! Who are you?" I'm Linnie, Ali's friend," Alois mouthed his name to Kim "and apparently Super High School Level Confectioner."

"I'm Kim, Super High School Level... I don't even know. Nice to meet you." Kim smiled slowly

"Oh! you're Kim!" She handed Kim an object that resembled a cellular phone "This is your ElectroiD. It has your all your info, including your Super High School Level! Anyways, nice to meet you too! I would do a longer introduction of myself, but we have all these people for you to meet!" Linnie pushed Kim over to the crowd, who had been awkwardly staring at Linnie's scene the whole time.

Kim stood in front of the crowd, unsure of what to do, what to say, until a girl with curly blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a ripped aqua shirt with a dark teal leather jacket and stonewashed jeans with short leather boots walked forward.

"Allow me to break the tension and state: I'm Eliana." She held out her hand. "Super High School Level Forensic Scientist," Kim reached out and shook her hand. She looked down to her ElectroiD and stated

"Super High School Level Luck. Doesn't say what kind though..."

"That's fine, these titles may not mean anything anyways."

A tall boy with his black hair kept in a ponytail and a white shirt and blue and black stripped swim trunks walked forward.

"Kai Mabori, Surfer." He said calmly. "I bet your luck's gonna get you outta here like that Naegi boy." He said, obviously trying to make a joke.

"Lets hope so!" Kim said, faking laughter. The joke made her uncomfortable, she felt like she had just been jinxed.

"Hey! Kate!" Another girl came forward and stated her information. "I'm Hikari. Super High School Level Maid!" Hikari said enthusiastically. It was easy to tell her talent based on her wardrobe, especially because it consisted of the stereotypical French-maid outfit that matched her black hair. "No need to repeat yourself, I've got your name good and clear, Kate."

"Kim..."

"Didn't I tell you you didn't need to repeat it?"

"Anyways," a boy said with a slight Russian accent, while shoving Hikari away. She gave a small protest of course. "My name's Nikita Sevastyan Pavanov, but feel free to call me Seva. I'm Super High School Level Craftsman." The boy was dressed in a whited shirt with a red patch, that had a black shirt visibly underneath. His brown shorts were dirty and showed off his bloody bandages on his right leg. His hair was white and tied in a ponytail also.

"Are you an albino? I've never seen one before..." Kim immediately regretted her rude comment.

"It's blonde," he stated, pointing to his head.

"Whatever Pervy." A girl with long blonde hair that extended to her back said.

"Pavvy," he corrected. "But please, call me Seva, I feel more comfortable when women call me Seva and men call me Pavvy."

The girl ignored his comment.

"Uh," the girl quickly interrupted

"If your wondering, the name is Tara." She was dressed in a black shirt and bell bottom pants. "Can't tell you the talent though." Her face stayed emotionless, even when a rude boy interrupted.

"B***h, stop trying to make everyone care about your talent. I don't give a damn." He was dressed in a white top hot with a matching shirt. He wore jeans and fingerless glove and had green eyes. His black hair poked out of his hat, with two little strands that resembled antennas.

"You'd be?" Kim stated, aggitated, becoming annoyed by all the rude people.

"Leave me alone."

"You're such a hypocrite."

"And I still don't give a damn."

"Please do excuse him." A very femine boy stated with a smile. His brown eyes complemented his brown hair. "That's Jecker. He's a little rude. But it's fine. Perfectly fine," he twitched, his smile turned a little nervous for a second. "He the Super High School Level Insecologist. I'm Kaede. Super High School Level Pianist."

"You okay?" Kim asked him.

"Yes, of course!" His smile stayed normal.

"Aw man! I'm one of the last! That's awkward!" Yet another boy said, laughing. "I'm Derrick! The astronomer! Please to meet ya!"

"Pleased to meet you, too!" Kim was relieved that there was at least one other seemingly-normal guy. Well, except for his wildly messy hair. She couldn't stop staring at it. She didn't even take in what his outfit looked like before the next person came forward.

"H-hi," a shy voice stated. Her brown hair and blue eyes went together wonderfully and she wore ripped blue leggings that showed quite a bit of skin on her legs with khaki shorts and a light blue collared shirt. Her neck was surrounded by a black spiked choker and had a long red glove on one of her hands.

"Hello."

"I just wanted to get my introduction over with, I'm Camilla Saoko, Super High School Level Rock Star."

Kim couldn't believe someone quiet as her was a rock star. She stared in disbelief.

"It's true... But I have nothing to prove it with right now." She walked away to a corner, where she could be alone.

"Gahaha! Don't see that everyday, do you?" Yet another ponytailed blonde boy appeared in Kim's vision. "I'm Kitsu Nemiki! Super High School Level Skateboarder! My age? fifteen! Don't allow me to bore you with my story though, you still have more to meet! Especially that cute little bunny!" He pointed to a small black-haired girl wearing a Japanese school uniform and red glasses.

"Gah!" She flinched.

"Hello..."

"You... You're... Too... Cute..." She pointed at Kim's body, a blonde braid and a red skirt with a red top. She didn't really find it cute herself, but then again, she had no interest in her clothes, only her parents did.

"Uh... What?"

"You're too cute. Cuter than me. This will lead to more teasing..." She whispered it to herself, unaware that Kim could hear.

"I won't tease you." The girl's face brightened up.

"You... Won't? You promise?"

"Of course! You're so much cuter than me! Why would I tease you for that?" Kim smiled, trying to cheer up the girl.

She stopped to think for a moment. "I'm Sahiye Momoji. Super High School Level Actor." She seemed to be hiding a part to it, but Kim figured it was best not to push her.

Kim smiled and turned. She was immediately greeted by a tall boy. He wore a black sweatshirt with a black shirt underneath and dark navy jeans. His ginger hair ruined the darkness of his outfit, along with his bright blue eyes.

"My name is Oliver. Super High School Level Crew."

"Crew?"

"Crew. As in theatre. Light, sound, running, props, costumes, you name it. All of it but make up. Not a big fan of that kind of stuff."

"Ah."

"And you are Luck, right?"

"I guess," Kim said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Seems like the spotlight'll be on you then. Considering one of the main characters is always Luck."

"Ehehe, no thank you, I'm not a big of spotlights." She said, laughing.

"That's cool. Not ev'rybody is a fan of attention. You should join crew for your school plays, y'know?"

"Thanks, I'll consider it!" She backed away, a little frightened by his ability to carry on a conversation with no emotion. And then she ran into a person.

"Sorry!" A voice squeaked. Kim turned around to find a short girl with brown fluffy hair and brown-red eyes. Her outfit consisted of a white shirt with a light blue skirt and purple glasses.

"Ah, uh, I'm Mellie! Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Kim, the pleasure is mine! My talent is, uh, luck, what's yours?"

"Oh yeah! My talent! I'm the Super High School Level Pilot." Her smile was warm. She seemed so young, it was hard to believe she was a high schooler.

Just as Kim was about to say something, the speakers screeched. Everyone's attention flew to the stage, when suddenly a bear appeared.

But it wasnt just any bear, it was Monokuma.

Alois was right.

* * *

**Ah first impressions, so hard to pull off. It's just easier to show personalities later. Well, stuff actually happens next chapter, so stay tuned! Well, please follow and review! Thanks!**


	3. Day 1, Part 2: Alois

**It doesnt seem to be sending an alert to people about the first chapter. If you haven't read Day 1, Part 1 yet, go read it now. Thanks!**

* * *

The room was filled with screeching. It was mic feedback, anyone could tell that. An irritating voice took over the screeching and announced "MIC TEST! MIC TEST!" The volume was too loud, it was hurting his ears.

Monokuma suddenly appeared on the stage. Everyone gasped, but then some stared in awe. It was just then hitting them that they really were trapped in the game.

"Welcome bastards!" Monokuma shouted into the mic.

"What are you doing with us?!" A voice yelled out from the crowd. Alois couldn't tell who it was. He hadn't acquainted himself with anyone yet, Linnie had just been hugging him, questioning how he was alive.

"What did you do to us!?" The same voice yelled out. He still couldnt find the voice. Where was it coming from?

Oh wait, it was his own.

He needed to know. Linnie was hurt mentally, he had to know why.

"Upupupupu, wouldn't you like to know? To bad you can only find out after graduation! And I'm sure all of you know just what graduation is." Several screams were thrown about, chaos captivated most of them. People pushing and shoving their ways to the stage. Linnie threw herself off him. She began to run.

"Linnie! Linnie come back!" He shouted she simply turned and frowned at him and continued.

She was shoving her way through the crowd, one by one, but then she got shoved down. Stepped on. The crowd was so small, and yet so much damage was caused. It couldn't be helped. She was on the ground, people were actually stepping on her.

"Linnie!" Alois shrieked. He began to run, he shoved person after person out of the way. He reached Linnie and dragged her out of there.

"Linnie, you can't just throw yourself like that." He said, unstable.

"I need to find out what happened. What happened to you Alois? Why aren't you dead? You died right in front of me!" She hugged him harder than before. "It's all his fault, I need to know why you fell into that coma. I need to know why it had to happen to you." She paused for a few seconds. "I need to make it up to you. It's all my fault."

Linnie began to sob again. He didn't know what to do, he didn't know how to respond. All he could do was think back to how this terrible day began.

_He stood at the local Target (tm) store with Linnie. At the video game aisle, they had heard about a new game that was coming out. Linnie had suggested that they paid for it together and that they played it together. It was almost sold out when they got their copy_

_The two went back to Alois's apartment to play the game. They had spent hours playing it together when suddenly, right before the first trial started, the screen changed to 'GAME OVER' written in red. Alois felt light-headed, it all went black, but right before, Linnie shouted his name._

Alois watched as the chaos unfolded. The crowd wasnt even consisted of everyone. People just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. The shortest were thrown to the sides, bruised and sore. A small brown-haired girl was thrown to the side, she was crying. She was perfect example of being at the wrong place. Her white shirt and blue skirt were slightly dirtied in the process of trying to get out. Linnie finally lifted her head, just to see what was happening.

Monokuma finally spoke into the mic again.

"Now, now bastards! It's not expected to be spreading this much despair this early in the game! But if you insist, this game's gonna get real interesting, real quickly. My heart is pounding from the excitement!" He observed the crowd, they had calmed down a bit. Considering how it was only around six or seven of them who had started the retaliation. "You sure are lucky none of you touched me! Otherwise it would've been 'BOOM! KAPLOOE!' For you!" He paused. "Hey... One of you is missing..." Monokuma jumped off the stage and looked underneath. "Upupupu. Thaught you could hide, didn't you? Ahahaha! That's hilarious!" He pulled out a slender boy from underneath the stage.

"Eheheh... Looks like I got caught! He stared at the large crowd. "Hello children! I am Levi!" He laughed nervously "Super High School Level..." He stared at the crowd. "..." Awkward silence. "What? No guesses? You're no fun. What's the point to being a stalker if none of y'all are interesting? Oooh, I get it! You're all the kind who do those funny stupid things in private, you know, where no one can see you? I get it. I look forward to seeing it."

Everyone just stared at him.

"Eheheheheh... Take it away, Monobear!" He pointed to the monochromatic bear nervously.

"Eeeeh whatever. Now that all you bastards are here, I can tell you about this game! Kill or be killed! And as some of you know, it's also kill and get killed!"

"Isn't there another option?" Alois heard an emotionless voice ask.

"Upupupupu. None that I can think of!"

"What about living here, peacefully, forever?"

"But that's just boring! I scouted out the most interesting of people for this game! For suspense in the murders! I've got characters from everywhere. I've got people who don't care about other humans, I've got people who can't stand social interaction, I've even got hometown friends! And look at what's happening right now with them!" Alois really wished that Monokuma had not pointed out him and Linnie.

"Why did you bring us here? Answer me!" He shouted.

Monokuma laughed. "You expect me to actually tell you? You really, truly, do? That's naïve! So naïve! Unbelievably naïve! If you want to find that out, you have to wait until the final trial! Not that all of you will survive that far!"

He jumped back off the stage. "Feel free to let loose, what's there to lose? You're life, sure. But won't it feel amazing if you were able to trick all of these people into thinking you aren't the culprit? It wonderful! Such a wonderful feeling! You feel so amazing! But for now, enjoy your despair-filled high school lives! Until the first murder!" Smoke filled the room and as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared. Along with Monokuma.

"What now?" Kim asked.

"I propose we investigate." A boy said stepping forward.

"How do we split up? By ones? By twos? By fours?"

"We will split up into groups were comfortable with. We don't want to agitate people by making them uncomfortable. Especially with the episode that just happened." The boy began to yell for all to hear. "Please split into groups of your choosing! The numbers do not matter, and nor do the people! Just choose who you feel comfortable with."

"Okay Kitsu!" Someone from the group shouted. Kitsu, That was the boy's name.

He looked down at Linnie who nodded her head. She wiped her tears and calmed down. To Alois's surprise though, she stood up and walked over to the small girl who was crying.

"Wanna join our group?" The girl looked up at her, confused.

"I'll just get in the way, it's fine don't worry about me."

"Come on, Mellie, it'll be fun. Just me, you, and Alois. He's a fun guy! And I can make you some candy afterwords!" Alois smiled. He always enjoyed Linnie's optimism. She was rarely pessimistic, but even when she was, she rebounded quickly.

"O-okay!" Mellie was pulled up by Linnie, who then put her on her back and walked over to Alois.

"You better make enough candy for the both of us." He said, ruffling Lennnie's hair again as they walked off. "And you better eat lots of it." He said, pointing at Mellie. "Linnie makes some of the best sweets you'll ever have," Linnie blushed. "And the best part is is that she never says no to making them for me."

As they walked out of the room, leaving behind the memories of the hectic scene they had just seen, Alois looked down at his ElectroiD.

"Super High School Level Charism. That sounds like me. Except I think we need to add a 'Duper' in there somewhere" Linnie laughed.

"You're so full of yourself!"

"Heeey!" He lightly punched Linnie in the arm.

"Owie. Stop it."

"Only if you absolutely promise to make sweets."

"Okay, fine." Linnie rolled her eyes. Mellie laughed. It seemed like they could actually live happily with this life style.

* * *

**I hope this portrays the characters shown in this chapter well. Secrets are revealed in this chapter, but never fear! There are so many more! I just believe it's good to blow off some secrets at the beginning. Well, I hope you enjoyed ip this chapter! Please review and follow! Thanks!**


	4. Day 2, Part 1: Oliver

Chatter filled the cafeteria. It had seemed that the thought of them being trapped in a corner being forced to kill each other had flown out of their minds. It ticked him off, he couldn't stand it. They could all die in a matter of days, hours, minutes.

Oliver stood up out of his chair.

"I believe that if we plan on surviving, we must learn to trust each other." He paused. "I hope that we no longer have any episodes like yesterday."

Everyone became silent.

"We must be careful and aware that other people's lives are at stake here. Not just your own."

The silence stayed.

"But for now, let's begin. What information did your group find last night, Sahiye?"

Sahiye slowly rose, seemingly unready to speak.

"Kim and I investigated the kitchen. It does seem all the food it safe to eat, and is restocked daily," she sat down and turned away from the conversation.

Oliver began again.

"Ah, good. Jecker, what did you find?" Jecker was sitting at a table separate from the others. He rose his head to look over.

"Why should I tell you? My information will benefit me. If you want to know it, find it yourself," Oliver became annoyed by his comment. His face was hot, he could tell it was red. He attempted to calm himself down.

"Very well. Moving on, Linnie?" She responded immediately by standing up and answering.

"All dorms appear to be stocked with extra clothing. Not only that, but sewing kits and tool kits. Thought they seem to be given to the person based on their gender."

"I see... Kai! What did you find?" He, like everyone before him, stood up.

"I was in a group with Eliana and Hikari. We checked the door, but found nothing interesting."

The rest the groups went one after the other, presenting information they all knew. It was all in the game.

"Why are we just going over information we all know? Shouldn't we discuss the strange things? Like how we even got here?" Nobody had noticed Kitsu had stood up. His hands were in the pockets of his orange jacket. They all just stared. They didn't seem to want to discuss it. Levi jumped up.

"C'mon children! Shouldn't we discuss it? Allow me to begin! I," he was interrupted.

"I don't trust you," Sahiye said, quick and sharp.

"Awww! Your suspicious of me! It's so cute!"

"How did you even get under the stage?" Tara asked.

"As cliched as it sounds, I used the air vents. It can be quite fun! It feels like something out of a spy movie!"

"Why were you under there?" Oliver asked this time.

"I was just practicing my talent! That's all! Now allow me to tell my story!"

"Someone other than you should start. You might encourage people to change theirs." Alois interrupted.

"Such persistent children," he whispered. He stopped, rubbing his hands together. He was quiet for nearly a short ten seconds, before he began again. "Okay then! You start!" He ostentatiously pointed at Alois, who scooted back in his chair at the motion. "C'mon, tell us your wonderful story, child!"

"Please stop that." Alois said.

* * *

Alois told his story of how he passed out right before the first trial. He made it sound like it was any normal day, even though they all knew it wasn't.

"Ooo! That sounds just like mine! Only I didn't pass out until the fifth chapter!" Levi said creepily.

"Would you please refrain from doing that?" Alois asked again.

"Nope!" The sixteen just stared at him for a few seconds until Kaede spoke up.

"I made it to chapter two..."

"I made it to the trial... And all I wanted to know is who did it to cute little Fujisaki!" Kai said.

"Next would be me I guess... Only got to the third chap!" Kitsu said cheerily.

"I actually made it to the sixth chapter!" Hikari remarked.

"There seems to be no pattern... We all got here the same way though...are we supposed to put our information together?..." Oliver trailed off

"There's something else bothering me... How did the mastermind get targets so specifically? Monokuma made it sound so much like he was actually counting on having the seventeen of us here... How do we solve this mystery?" Derrick remarked

"Do what ever you want. I'm not sharing any of my information though. But I'll tell you I've got plenty, and I need no help from you," Jecker said standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't need to tell you. You're not in charge. Who even said it was okay for you to be in charge?" Jecker was walking for the door.

"We need a leader. I figured it should be someone who knew how leadership works."

"Well whatever, don't expect to find me here ever again."

Oliver just stared at the door. It seemed he had never expected for anyone of the to just walk out like that.

"Gaaaaaaah..." He sat back down. It became silent. Tension was thick in the room.

"A-allow me to make breakfast!" Linnie said as she began to walk to the kitchen.

"Thank you, Katrene." Pavvy said.

Mellie looked at him.

"Katrene?"

"Gah! I mean Linnie!" He corrected himself. He had bags under his eyes. He had them yesterday too, but there was something bothering about them.

"I-I'll help her!" Eliana said, rushing off to the kitchen.

Oliver sighed. He was amoungst a strange cast of characters.

- Survivors -  
Kim Mervins  
Hikari Shinohara  
Alois Pieter  
Oliver Dacre  
Linnie Hudkins  
Eliana Shaw  
Kai Mabori  
Nikita Sevastyan Pavanov  
Tara Southall  
Camilla Saoko  
Mellie Eiram  
Sahiye Momoji  
Levi Blum  
Jecker Hiniri  
Kaede Tachibana  
Derrick Huay  
Kitsu Nemiki  
- 17 -

* * *

**Oh looky! A short chapter! And look! The survivor meter thing! I'm sure y'all can guess what that means! The story is getting interesting! In fact, I'm finishing up chapter four right now (though y'all won't be alerted about this chapter... Eheheh sorry bout that.) such excitement! For both you and I! (I speak very informally with y'all deal with it. It's just my way of connecting with people. Yeah Im one of those who connects with people by informal speaking and other 'different' ways.) Well, it's going to take me awhile for the first case, cuz this is the first mystery I've ever writen. DONT UNFOLLOW THE STORY BECAUSE OF THAT! SERIOUSLY. JUST SEE MY FULL SKILLS BEFORE YOU DECIDE IM NOT WORTH THE TIME. Gahahha, well anyways, enjoy your day! Please review! thanks for reading this chapter! I hope to see you next chapter!**


	5. Day 2, Part 2: Eliana

Eliana had mainly just been standing in the kitchen the whole time as she watched Linnie run about, trying to make pastries.

"It's not as easy as it looks, huh?" Linnie said, laughing. Eliana just nodded, not knowing how to respond. "Do you wanna try? It's fun!" Eliana stood there for a second before responding.

"I'd love to!" She smiled. She had never tried cooking before, she really just stuck to the basics. Mysteries, data analysis, etc.

Linnie handed her a rolling pin and instructed "When I hand you dough, roll it out!"

Eliana paid great detail to each sheet she rolled out. She made them square as can be, nice and proper. Once all the sheets were rolled out, she attempted to make jam.

She placed various fruits into a bowl and blended them to get a purée. Strawberries, blueberries, blended together and made a nice filling.

"I don't think that's jam, but I've never tried to make it before..." Linnie noted. The two made small squares of dough and placed a bit of their "jam" onto each square and folded each one up. They then popped them in the oven.

Linnie had began to make a glaze to put on top.

Eliana just watched. She had only joined Linnie to get away from the awkward mood in the room. Little did she expect to find that Linnie strangely felt so motherly.

The pastries were finished, and Eliana brought them to the table where surprisingly everyone was still there.

The pastries were passed about, each person receiving one. One by one, as people finished their pastries, they left the table. Eliana was the last one sitting there, when she noticed that Kitsu had never touched his. She frowned at the sight and stood up and left the cafeteria.

* * *

Eliana walked about the halls, searching for someone to talk to. She felt like she was playing the game and she was looking for someone to spend time with for free time and to learn new skills for the trials. Who knew? Maybe that was what would happen.

She ventured back and forth down the hallways. Perhaps the people were waiting in their rooms, waiting for the first murder to occur. It was inevitable, someone was going to die soon, they couldn't stay happy forever.

But she couldn't give up happiness yet.

She smiled as she marched back and forth, searching the classrooms for people to talk to. Classroom after classroom was empty. She was hoping someone would stay out. She didn't really want to go to the public bath to look, she felt a little uncomfortable, as if she were going to walk in while someone was doing something private.

Just as she was headed back to her own room, there was a rattle from a nearby trash can. Shcoked by the sudden sound and movement, she stopped. It rattled. She regretfully walked over to it, curious. It rattled again.

Eliana freaked out and kicked the can. It fell over, revealing Levi.

"Aw crap! Just when someone was finally passing by!" She contemplated for a few short seconds as to whether she should ask to hang out with the strangely-creepy boy, then he did it for her.

"Hey since you found me, why don't we hang? It'll be fun! Come on child!" He smiled. Eliana became nervous, she wasnt sure whether it was because of his strange way of speaking, or just the fact that a stalker was asking to hang out with her.

"O-okay!" She didn't really think about her response, it just kind of came out.

The two conversed about their thoughts of the school and the game. It took awhile for Eliana to become used to talking to the strange boy, but it became surprisingly easy. They conversed for awhile, on more and more topics.

Levi pointed out about how he thaught that it was actually kind of funny that a stalker got into the school. He joked that he was going to be the way to save them all by witnessing every murder.

"Haha! I bet you will! Though you need to work on keeping your character a little more! Become one with the trash can! And then you may witness all the murders!" Eliana joked.

"Heheh, yeah. That would be fun. If only my stalking could be useful. I'm afraid I will be of no use..."

"Why not? You could very well witness every murder."

"Well yeah, sure, but I uh..." Levi trailed off.

"What is it?"

"... I uh... I get sick at the sight of blood... I'm completely useless in this situation. If happen to come across a murder, I'll be stuck in the room, forced to watch the horror unfold... Before I know it... I'll get sick... And boom, I'm caught."

"Oh." Eliana was quiet for a moment. "It isn't that bad! Just pretend it's something else, like tomato juice!"

"Heh, I'll try! Thanks for the advice!" He looked at a near by clock. "It's past 2 pm! Only eight hours left in the day..." He stopped to think, tugging down on the straps of his blue hoodie. "I'm gonna go stalk someone!" And with that he ran off.

"Uh, bye," Mellie said. She stood there for another minute or so, before walking off.

* * *

Halfway to her room, one of the monitors powered up, showing a picture of Monokuma. Only one thought came to her mind: A motive. Not now, not when they were becoming acquainted. It was too soon.

After his announcement, all seventeen gathered in the AV room, just like the first game. Eliana scoped the room: everyone was tense. Kitsu stood still, tapping is hand on his black pants, Mellie was shaking with Lennie to her side, attempting to calm her. Seva's eyes jumped from person to person, he seemed to be doing the same thing as Eliana. Kaede had his hands dug into his hair, scared of what to come.

It was obvious what they were coming to.

Monokuma's image appeared on the screen.

"Upupupu, at each seat, there's a special DVD, personalized just for you bastards! Watch it or else!"

Someone spoke up.

"Interpersonal relationships. That's the motive. How do you expect us to believe it? We're only the average teenagers, who got trapped here from a game," to everyone's surprise, it was Jecker. "There's no reason to kill."

"Aaah? You're objecting to my orders? I said watch it, bastards!" Several became terrified of what could happen to them if they refused and sat down immediately. Others sat down slowly, obviously not wanting to see what was to be seen.

Eliana sat down without putting much thought into it. She carefully slipped DVD into the computer, and watched the screen.

* * *

It blinked on, to reveal her house, inside the living room. The camera was live. It showed what was going on at the moment. Eliana began to hit the screen, hoping that maybe the camera would make a sound. It went black. As it began to flicker back on, Eliana screeched, she didn't want to see. She shut her eyes and threw the head phones off.

She looked around to see everyone else was just as terrified as her. What had happened? She still didn't want to look. She was serious about crime scenes, but she didn't want to see what crime happened to her family. Though only one came to mind after playing that damned game.

* * *

After that, even Eliana was hiding in her room, not wanting to spend time with her potential friends. Most of them probably even lost the desire to make friends. But then again, not too many people were very open at first. It was going to take trust, something nearly impossible to build in that environment. The game made it look so easy, why could it just work like that for them?

Eliana lied on her bed, staring at the white ceillng. She was hoping someone trustworthy would stop by. Maybe Kim, she seemed normal. Maybe Linnie, maybe Kitsu, maybe Oliver, maybe even Levi, that creepy stalker. Though he wasn't exactly trustworthy.

She stood up, walking to the desk, she was hoping maybe there was a book or two, something to entertain. She looked around, but found nothing but her _super useful_ sewing kit. Like that would save her life. Like that could save anyone's life. Like that could actually kill someone.

She looked up to the clock. 8:00 pm. 20:00. Whatever else you could call that time. She was hungry. Figuring she should get food before the cafeteria closed for night time, she walked out of her room, and began walking to the cafeteria, and once she arrived, to her surprise almost everyone was there. The people missing were Jecker, of course, Oliver, Kim, Kai, Linnie, and Kitsu.

"Come over, child!" Levi, whose face was dull when she first walked in, perked up when he noticed Eliana's presence. She reluctantly walked over to where he was sitting, an empty chair next to him. He motioned for her to sit down, in which she did.

"Linnie is making dinner!" Alois stated cheerfully. "I wonder what she'll make us!"

"This reminds me of one of the jobs I've had... It took days to clean. The house was a pigsty... And they trapped me there until it was done! But the butler of the house made me food and chatted with me, he even helped me out!... Of the house, that is. Such a crazy person..." Hikari stated. All of them gave Hikari a strange look, creeped out by her story.

"Haha! You have so many crazy stories! I'm so jealous that you've gotten to see so many more environments than me!" Derrick brought the cheerful mood back, with his abstract joke. Eliana was surprised by how quickly they recovered from the motive. Maybe she wouldn't have to worry about an investigation to look forward to after all.

* * *

Scraps were left on their plates after a happy dinner filled with conversation. The time was around 9:45 pm when they were done.

"We should be getting to be soon..." Kaede said sadly, it seemed he didn't want to leave the night.

"You children head back to your rooms. I'll clean it up!" Levi smiled, shooing the 'children'.

"All by yourself?" Mellie asked.

"It's fine, it's fine!"

"At least let me help you," Eliana waited for his response

"Hmm... Well... Okay!" He continued to shoo the others, who began to leave slowly.

Once they were all gone, Levi began to pick up plates. Eliana followed suit. He began to walk to the kitchen with Eliana close behind.

"You like me don't you!" He laughed, joking. He put his plates down in the sink

"I just joined you so you wouldn't be lonely. And that there would be a witness if someone tried to murder you," Eliana carefully placed her plates down.

"Awww! You do like me!"

"S-shut up!" He walked up to her, and blended down. "If you dare, I'm leaving right now."

"Fine," Levi crossed his arms. "You sure are cute though."

"You call everyone cute."

"It's nine fifty, we should start heading back," Levi began to walk out of the kitchen, until he turned around and walked to Eliana. He picked up her hand.

"Shall I walk you to your room?" Eliana looked down.

"Please stop. You're a friend. Not anything more."

"Aww! Then why do you keep hanging out with me?"

"This is the second time. And it's because your my friend," she was getting annoyed. Levi sighed, she guessed it was because he picked up her annoyance.

"... Sorry..." Something hit Eliana's head. Levi gasped as everything went black.

- Survivors -  
Kim Mervins  
Hikari Shinohara  
Alois Pieter  
Oliver Dacre  
Linnie Hudkins  
Kai Mabori  
Nikita Sevastyan Pavanov  
Tara Southall  
Camilla Saoko  
Mellie Eiram  
Sahiye Momoji  
Levi Blum  
Jecker Hiniri  
Kaede Tachibana  
Derrick Huay  
Kitsu Nemiki  
- 16 -  
- Fallen -  
Eliana Shaw  
- 1 -


	6. Investigation: Kim

Her doorbell was going off like crazy. Ringing, ringing, ringing.

SHUT UP!" Kim shouted at the door. It kept ringing. "Oh, right. Soundproof... Appearantly," she stood up, out of her bed and got up. Still in her pajamas, she opened her door to find a traumatized Oliver. It took him a moment to realize that the door had finally opened.

"Kim, a murder has occurred," Kim's eyes widened.

"No... I-it's too soon."

* * *

Kim ran to the cafeteria, the crime scene. Everyone was there but her and Oliver.

"... And it would seem that the culprit killed her off because she's most experienced with crime scenes." Oliiver had been explaining the whole crime scene on the way to the cafeteria.

Kim stopped at the door, terrified to walk in. She closed her eyes, enhaled and prepared for the horror. She stepped in and opened her eyes. The first thing to catch her eyes was the first corpse.

Eliana's corpse was hung from the ceiling by her wrists. Blood was dripping down, though Kim was unsure as to how, she couldn't see any wounds. All she could see though, is that it was falling onto the corpse of Levi. He was pinned to the table below by three knives, two located in each of his green pant legs, one located in his blue shirt sleeve. All three didn't go through his limbs, just his clothing.

Tara walked up to Kim.

"He isn't dead."

"What?"

"He's breathing, and he only has a major head injury. He isn't dead."

"Only a major head injury? Only? Is he going to live?"

"Does it matter? My guess is that he's the culprit. Why else would there only be three knives? If he pinned all three, he wouldn't be able to pin his last arm due to his other being immobilized. It was stupid of him to set it up like that."

"Is there any other evidence?"

"So much more, but I'm sure you'll find it yourself, and I'm sure you'll find it points to Levi as the culprit."

"What? You can't just blame him like that!" Camilla shockingly was the one who spoke up

"Can't I? All the evidence points towards him, this is how crime works sweety, now go back to I dunno, do whatever your talent is?"

"Rock star."

"What?"

"Rock star. That's my talent. I can sing, play the guitar. If it's rock, you can count on me being able to do it."

"That doesn't really help out here, miss. So why don't you go be someone out of the way. And while you're there, why don't you figure out what your talent really is? I've never seen a rock star so..."

"So what?" Tara, speechless, not because she was offended, but because she didn't know what to do, simply walked back to the corpse to investigate.

"Let me do some work," Kim said, running to the Tara.

"Fine. I'll be in my room. Goodbye."

Kim slowly crept towards the table, where Eliana was hanging above Levi. She decided to exam Levi first, she wasn't quite up to investigating the dead right away.

She extended her arm over to the knife located in his sleeve, when suddenly, his eyes poped open. They jumped quickly from place to place, examining the girl above him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MEEEEEE!" He yelled wimpily. He sniffed the air. "BLOOD? BLOOD?! ARE YOU KILLING ME?" He flailed his arms and legs about, sending the knives flying. Luckily, they hit no one. He pushed Kim to the side, his eyes closed and jumped up. Levi fully covered his eyes with his hands and ran out of the room, screaming and occasionally peeking to see where he was going.

A few seconds passed before a yell came from the hallway.

"WHERE THE HELL AM IIIII?!"

The fourteen people in the cafeteria stood still, not sure of what to make of what happened. After a few moments, a small chatter filled the room.

"What are you waiting for, Linnie? Go calm him down!" Alois instructed.

"Ye-yeah." Linnie shuffled out of the room, going after Levi.

The silence filled the room again and Kim just stared at the door.

"Major head injury, remeber? Must have gotten some short term amnesia..."

"So he doesn't remeber any of..." Kim motioned to the area around her. "This?"

"I would bet not..."

Getting back to the investigation, Kim continued. Her first order of business was the rope. She noticed a loose panel in the ceiling and had Seva help her up to remove it. She climbed into the cieling itself and noticed the rope was being help up through a hole in another panel, using flour sacks to balance the weight.

Next she investigated the kitchen. The floors were no cleaner than they were last night, and no dirtier with the exception of a few drops of blood. Four knives were missing from their place.

"Four? But where did the fourth one go..." She mumbled to herself.

Hikari stumbled into the kitchen, tapping Kim's shoulder.

"You don't think I'll be the one to clean this up, do you?"

"Uh... No?"

"Oh good! This reminds me of when I had a client whose house had many bloodstains. It's quite bothering, especially with the corpse hanging in the cafeteria and all. But I though I should just let you know, I've got some good info, but I'm not telling anyone. Not until the trial!"

"So why are you telling me this?"

"Maybe there's something you'd like to exchange for information, you know, a fair trade."

"Uhh... Nothing comes to mind... I'll just wait until the trial," Hikari's expression changed from that of a sly black market merchant to a disappointed teenage girl.

"Really?" She covered her expression and changed it to resemble an indifferent person. "Fine, be that way, I don't care," Hikari said as she turned and walked out of the cafeteria.

Kim was searching the kitchen for more clues, she didn't want to touch the body quite yet, when the television in the room lit up.

"Time's up, bastards! Time for the first school trial! You all know where to go! Well, most of you... If you don't know where to go, just follow the trail of stupidity and utter, complete cluelessness!" The screen flash off, leaving Kim gulping. She hadn't even investigated the body and the school trial was commencing.

She didn't know what to do.

- Survivors -  
Kim Mervins  
Hikari Shinohara  
Alois Pieter  
Oliver Dacre  
Linnie Hudkins  
Kai Mabori  
Nikita Sevastyan Pavanov  
Tara Southall  
Camilla Saoko  
Mellie Eiram  
Sahiye Momoji  
Levi Blum  
Jecker Hiniri  
Kaede Tachibana  
Derrick Huay  
Kitsu Nemiki  
- 16 -  
- Fallen -  
Eliana Shaw  
- 1 -

* * *

**Good evening! Im posting these two at once just for fun, so maybe expect the trial anywhere from tomorrow to Tuesday or Wednesday. It's gonna take a while... Though I've got quite a bit figured out. Thanks for reading today! Please review! Follow the story if you haven't yet! Thank you!**


	7. Trial One: Kim

The elevator was full, the fullest it would ever be. Full of fifteen innocents, and one guilty. Accomplices gained nothing, so they were sure that there was only one guilty. It was full of evidence. Everyone had split on their own to find their own clues.

Tension took over the moment they entered the lift. They weren't sure how long they were in there, it was hard to tell. Not a word was spoken. A large fate was about to be decided. One or fifteen, how many were going to die?  
At last, the doors opened and Kim stepped inside the trial room. At first, she was star struck. She was inside the infamous trial room. The one and only. The trial room that shouldn't exist. She looked around, it's appearance was just the same as in the ads she saw. She had heard that the room changed with every case, so she was assuming this was the appearance of the room for the first trial.

The room was exactly how she heard it was from friends, sixteen spots, and the dead had a post to 'keep them in the game'.

But what about the seventeenth student?

"Upupu, I see you bastards have finally made it down here. So what's it like? Being in the huge landmark of the game itself?"

"It's... It's missing a spot," Oliver said.

"Nope! All sixteen spots are here!"

"But what about the seventeenth student?" Kitsu asked. He was far more serious than usual. It seemed like even then he was being more serious than his actual personality.

"There were only supposed to be sixteen. You can thank little miss motherly over there for wanting to 'find her friend' and crap," Monokuma said, pointing at Linnie. She freaked out, and began to apologize several times, until she was interrupted by Oliver.

"So what I'm hearing is that someone has to share a podium," Oliver said, annoyed.

"I say Linnie is the one to share it with someone," Kitsu said.

"I can share it with her," a quiet voice poked out from the tension, was Mellie.

"Well now that that's figured out, get to your spots! It's time for the firstclassroom trial!" Monokuma declared with excitement. The seventeen got to their spots, preparing for the death, or deaths to come.

* * *

"Let's begin with discussing the murder weapon," Oliver began. "Did anyone investigate the body?"

"I did," the attention flew to Kai. "As little as I liked it, Tara was yelling at me this morning to check over it before anyone else came in."

"So you two were the first ones to find the corpse?" Hikari asked.

"Uh, yeah, well besides the culprit, that is! But then again... That really isn't finding it... More so making it..."

"Stop trying to make a joke of the matter and continue the story, I would like to live, thank you very much," Tara interjected.

"Oh! Right! Life or death! Heheh... Kinda forgot about that part!"

"Just get on with it!" Tara yelled at him.

"Fine, fine," Kai got back on track, beginning to explain his findings. "There were two wounds. One in the back, and one straight to the heart. That explains the blood dripping down onto Levi, but not how it was dripping all night long..."

"Then it is safe to assume that the murder took place this morning, around seven," Oliver interrupted. "So if we piece together what we have so far..."

"Woah, woah, woah, we should all state some evidence before piecing things together. That's just going to hurt us, it's bound to," Seva said.

"You seem to be quite the expert," it was Tara.

"What can I say, I've played the game, we've got to have evidence before we make conclusions. Besides, we don't even know what the weapon is yet, Kai has yet to tell us."

"Yeah, about the weapon, I couldn't find it anywhere. I assume it's a knife though... Possibly a kitchen knife..."

"Would you guess it's like one of the three used to keep Levi down?" Hikari asked

"Probably..."

"Speaking of that, why was he held down?" Kim was finally able to say something.

"The murderer probably tried to kill him and failed. Though the set up was strange... Why have Eliana's blood drip down onto him?" Camilla joined in to the conversation.

"It was probably a set up, Levi was probably the murderer. Why else would only three knives be keeping him down?" Oliver pointed out.

"Woah! What does the number of knives keeping me down have to do with this?" Levi, who had still not gained any memory of the past three days yelled at Oliver.

"If someone else was pinning you down, they would have used four, to keep you there. Otherwise, you could've freed yourself. But if you were pinning yourself to resemble ambushed, you wouldn't be able to place all four, it's just not possible. Why would the culprit allow you to free yourself? It makes no sense," Tara said, shaking her head.

"What about his major head damage? He obviously couldn't have attacked himself and then pinned himself," Kim asked, she wanted to clear all flaws with every issue, but it was nearly impossible thanks to the chaos running amongst them.

"The head damage isn't recent," Hikari stated.

Everyone silenced and turned their heads towards her.

"What!?" Almost all of them shouted. Hikari pulled out a folded piece of paper and turned Kim.

"Kim, dear, do you remember when I offered a nice little info trade earlier this morning?" She said, holding the paper up.

"Y-yeah, is that the information?"

"Of course," she said, opening the paper and turning to Levi. "You have quite a bit of problems don't you?"

"How did you even get that?!" Levi was basically yelling everything he said, he hadn't calmed down much since he woke up.

"You can calm down, I found it on the ground in the hallways."

"Actually, that was me, you just took it for the investigation, remember?" Linnie said.

"Oh yeah! Ahem... Allow me to read you some of the highlights of Levi Blum's health forms. Oh, but I'll simplify all the diseases and stuff, quite a few of them have fancy names like misophonia and others," she said, smiling. "Faints at the sight of blood, and let's not forget that you tend to hit your head when you faint, cause several injuries. Honestly, it's amazing, you're even alive! But some of the side effects of that brain damage is that you tend to lose your memory of the past few days every time you faint. It's like you weren't even here for the introductions!"

"He wasn't," Kim reminded Hikari.

"Oh, really?... Oh yes, that's right! He was in the air vents the whole time."

"So he didn't hit his head?"

"Well, no I never said that... Or did I? Well if I did, I meant that he couldn't be the culprit, he would faint every time he woke up and saw the blood. And, let's face it, the crime scene was in the kitchen. The blood trail leads back to the kitchen."

"Wait, let me clear this up..." Kim said. "It started in the kitchen, when suddenly Eliana was assaulted, causing Levi to faint," she was interrupted by Levi himself.

"Please don't use the word faint, it makes me sound weak."

"In case you haven't realized, we don't have time for distractions," Jecker said. "You might just get us all killed, and I'm not all that up to dying today."

"O-okay..." Levi sighed.

"Allow me to continue, Levi fainted, allowing the culprit to finish the job and pin Levi down with three knives, but where did the fourth knife go?"

"It was not in the kitchen..." Alois stated.

"Nor in any of the rooms," Hikari said.

"Wait, how did you get into our rooms?" Oliver said.

"I'm a maid, I've been cleaning your rooms daily."

"Doesn't that make her suspicious?" Oliver asked.

"There's no other proof to raise suspicions of her... We can't blame her... Yet," Kitsu said.

"M-maybe the knife is still on the culprit," Mellie suggested.

"That would be stupid," Tara said.

"Hey, did anyone notice how flour sacks were holding up the rope, a lot like sand bags?..." Kaede asked.

"The culprit used so little... And it seems that the culprit was able to do it on their first try..." Sahiye pointed out.

"So the culprit is experienced with ropes and weights..." Kim whispered to herself.

"What does that have to do with the murderer? Nothing! I believe we should go back to figuring out the time of the murder!" Oliver said.

"Wait, when was the last time we know for sure the both of them were in the kitchen?" Kitsu asked.

"That'd be last night! Fifteen minutes before night time!" Derrick said.

"We can assume that is when the murder took place," Kitsu said.

"That means they were locked in there all night... But is that not against the rules?" Jecker said.

"Bahh, I didn't really care. A corpse and an unconscious boy? Can't really move themselves, can they? You guys would be bothering me all day about how unfair it is," Monokuma said

"So his unconsciousness was not under his control," Tara said to Monokuma.

"Eehhh? I never said that!"

"But it's in the rules that you can't be unconscious anywhere other than the rooms unless it was not your doing."

"That's right! So that means we can eliminate Levi as the culprit, right?" Kai said.

"That's a nice relief and all, but you seem to be forgetting that there is no other evidence," Oliver said.

"Why are you so persistent on moving on from point to point? Could it be your the culprit?" Jecker said.

"Of course not! If we should be suspecting anyone, it would be you!"

"You really think that I would be so stupid as to preform the first murder? I don't know how good you are at mysteries, I could've gotten myself killed this time around."

"Well we're struggling, and now we're all going to die!" Oliver said.

"Wait, who would have experience in using ropes and weights?" Sahiye asked rhetorically. "Wouldn't it be the one who's worked in the theatre, the one who's worked on every crew, including running, the crew in which you use flies, in other words, ropes and weights and the occasional sand bag to hang sets?"

Oliver flinched, and his eyes widened.

"You think I'm the culprit? Just because sandbags were used to hang the body?"

"Hey Linnie, didn't you find the paper after Oliver and Kim got to the cafeteria?" Kitsu asked.

"Yeah, I uh, did. I didn't see it when I was coming over before that though."

"The last ones to come to the crime scene were Kim and Oliver..."

"So what? Who says I dropped it? What if someone else dropped it!Such stupid accusations! I dropped the health forms? I hung the body? And you can tell that just because I know how to use flies? That's stupid! Idiotic! Insane! Corrupt! Bull****!"

"Woah calm down! Not used to the spotlight being on you, huh?" Hikari said.  
"Of course not! I don't want this attention! This is wrong of you to blame me, so wrong!"

"If it's so wrong, Oliver, would you mind if we were to pat you down and search for the knife?" Tara asked him.

"I don't have the knife! I'm not an idiot like Hikari and forgets simple things! I didn't forget to take the knife out of my pocket!"

"Oh, so it was in your pocket?" Oliver flinched.

"What? No! Never! What kind of an idiot puts a knife in their pocket?"

"How about a pocket knife, you know, the kind that fits Eliana's wounds exactly. You could easily also mistake it for a small kitchen knife."

"Why would I have a pocket knife? And weren't four knives missing from the kitchen? Not just the three used on Levi?"

"Don't you need to carry a sharp object of sorts to cut tape and other things that need cutting when working on crew?" Oliver flinched. "And the fourth knife has been missing since earlier yesterday, someone took it after the motive was given."

"So then isn't that person the murderer?"

Kaede pulled out the missing knife.

"Sorry, I just wanted to protect myself. I figured someone was plotting to kill me, I am such an unwanted character, it would be easy killing me..."

"So you are the murderer!"

"Allow me to prove you innocence first, would you mind if I were to investigate your body?" Seva asked.

"Why do you insist I'm the culprit? I can't be, it's impossible!"

"Oliver, give it a rest, we all know you did it," Kim said. "It's sad, you trying to trick and kill us. You've been found out. Just stop."

The blood drained from Oliver's face.

"I'm going to die. I'm seriously going to die..." He looked down to his feet, mumbling. After a few moments, his face flew back up and shouted "I'm going to die and it's all your fault! You're the culprit of my murder!"

"Woah dude, it's your fault, you dug your own grave, killing Eliana and all," Kai said, his voice cracking from the surprise Oliver's sudden burst.

"But this is a game, is it not? It's just a game, I'm not killing anyone, so why am I going to die? Huh? Huuh? This is, it's all just, this isn't real!"

"Upupu, you better believe it's real!"

Oliver began to scream. "I can't die, no! Please! I just... I... God why did this happen? Why me? Whyyyyyy?!" His voice was cracking, fear was the only thing in his eyes. "I should've put more work into the crime scene... I shouldn't have doubted that you would even know what flies are! I shouldn't have doubted that you couldn't, no, wouldn't make such large accusations like that!"

"What an interesting act you've put on. And here I thought that you lived by the common theatre motto of 'crew has no emotions', but it seems you have put on quite a large display of exactly that," Sahiye laughed. "And to make things more difficult, you killed the detective herself. Well, forensic scientist if you want to get exact, and poorly blame it on the stalker."

"I am quite impressed, you left nearly no evidence, your downfall was simply because you used flour sacks. Flour sacks. How humorous. Not only that, but you can't even cover up your own emotions," Tara smiled. "And we get to live another day. How wonderful!"

"How could you say such a thing?!" Linnie yelled at Tara. "How could you treat his life like its nothing!? How?"

"Because, he is a fool, throwing his life about, poorly planning things. How much time did you have to set up the scene? Five minutes? It's amazing you even did what you had!"

Oliver had given up talking itself, he was just crying for himself, on the ground.

Linnie glared at Tara. Mellie cried. Seva turned away. Kaede hid his face in his palms. Derrick looked down. Kai, Hikari, Tara, Kitsu, Jecker, Sahiye, Alois, and Camilla all stared at Oliver, waiting for what was coming next. Levi, stared off in the distence, perhaps towards Eliana's memorial, her post.

"Since it seems you've reached a decision, it's time to vote! Use the switches provided to pick the culprit! Don't screw up though, or else majority might be tipped in the wrong direction and kill fifteen of you!" Monokuma teased.  
Sixteen votes were cast. The casino machine revealing the decided culprit spun. Just when they though it wouldn't, it slowed down, landing on Oliver's face.

"Congratulations! You're correct! Oliver is the culprit! And I've got a special punishment in store just for him!"

"No, no, please. No! No!" Oliver shouted as Monokuma hit the red button, leading Oliver to his demise.

* * *

A dark stage was all that was visible, up until lights flooded to room to reveal Oliver, as expected, standing on the stage. The lights flashed in his eyes, presumably blinding him. He put his arm in front of his eyes to block the light, when suddenly stage lights were falling. He ran about the stage to avoid the lights. Oliver spotted a door and ran straight for it, pushing and pulling rapidly. The door's clicking could be heard from the audience of the other fourteen students standing behind the steel fence.

The clicking didn't stop. More and more lights fell, each one coming closer to Oliver. He was sweating. A single light stayed, shining on him, until it fell, and the stage went black again. All was empty, with the exception of Oliver's scream.

* * *

It was all so short. He was alive only a few seconds ago, but suddenly he was dead. The first victim, the first murderer, both dead. All in one day, two people they knew, simply, didn't exist anymore. It happened all so quickly, was this really the path they were headed? Murders, left and right, destroying human life, simply to get back to your own?

It was sickening. How could someone so carelessly throw away human life like that? It seemed impossible. Why was it happening? Why?

As they walked back to the trial room from their 'observation deck,' Monokuma wouldn't shut up about how wonderful the despair was. Once they arrived back in the room, an actual human voice spoke.

"H-how did 'he' even get the health forms?" Sahiye asked, still traumatized from the first execution.

"Hmpf. Don't you remeber? I told him that if he wanted my information he had to find it himself, and look, he used it for a murder. This is why I didn't share it. I did not wish for anyone to kill me," Jecker said.

"Upupupu, and now that ginger over there is done fainting, I'll have to close the infirmary!" Monokuma said, pointing to Levi.

Everyone turned to face Monokuma.

"The infirmary was open?" All of them, but Jecker asked.

"Upupupu, wow, none of you noticed? How dumb. How unbelievably dumb!"

"Wait, now that Levi's done fainting? How long has he been fainting?" Camilla asked.

"How un**bear**ably dumb! You didn't even notice that he's been fainting for the passed three days!" Levi flinched, caught off guard by Monokuma's openness to sharing such large information.

"Gah, I, uh... I don't remeber..." Levi said, tapping his head.

"Nice story," Tara said, stepping into the elevator.

One by one, they all got back into the elevator. The first trial was short, and they only survived thanks to a slip up on the culprit's part. Next time, they couldn't expect to be as lucky.

- Survivors -  
Kim Mervins  
Hikari Shinohara  
Alois Pieter  
Linnie Hudkins  
Kai Mabori  
Nikita Sevastyan Pavanov  
Tara Southall  
Camilla Saoko  
Mellie Eiram  
Sahiye Momoji  
Levi Blum  
Jecker Hiniri  
Kaede Tachibana  
Derrick Huay  
Kitsu Nemiki  
- 15 -  
- Fallen -  
Eliana Shaw  
Oliver Dacre  
- 2 -

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first trial! The cases are going to get very exciting from here on out, so please follow if you aren't already! Please review, and thank you for reading!**

**Wow this was long. Dont mind me posting this at four am my time. Well, see you next chapter!**


	8. Day 4, Part 1: Derrick

Strangely enough, the table was full of chatter. Derrick would've assumed that everyone would be quiet after the previous day's events with two people dying and all. Derrick was actually glad that people were talking. Chatter was passed around the table to everyone but Kaede, Jecker, Tara, and Sahiye.

It was obvious why Jecker, Tara and Sahiye weren't talking, but since the trial, Kaede had become a bit more nervous and cautious around them all.

The chatter was quite pleasing, and the thought of pastries only made it better. Derrick sat next to Kai, who was telling him about one of the many times he had gone surfing.

Linnie came back in, throwing the platter of pastries onto the cafeteria table. She slumped into her seat, and looked up at the ceiling. All the eyes drifted to her, watching her sitting there.

Alois, whose seat was right next to Linnie's, scooted his chair to the side, awkwardly squeeking, and then hugged her from the side once he had arrived there.

"It's not the same without her, huh?" Linnie could be heard sniffling immediately, tears built up in her eyes, when they suddenly bursts out.

"I-It may-y hav-ave been-n o-only oncee, b-but I m-miss h-her!" She exclaimed, sobbing to a near incomprehensible level.

"It's going to be okay, who knows? Maybe there'll be no more murders, who says we have to follow the game and have..." He paused.

"Three murders and one suicide," Tara said. "We've already been over this."

"Right," he said towards Tara. He turned back to Linnie. "Look, there doesn't need to be that many deaths, but if there are, you have to stay strong. We can't prevent murders, but we can prevent suicides, so please, for me?"

"Linnie, can't you please smile, everyone else is doing it," a few quickly gave a stare to Jecker, Tara, and Sahiye, who weren't smiling. "This is how we can stop the murders."

"I don't wanna smile this soon," Linnie replied childishly.

"Oh shut up. So what if a damn murder happened?" Jecker's voice changed to sarcasm. "Oh no! We gotta drop everything and mourn them! We gotta stop the murders! Surely if we smile and make friends they'll stop!" He voice changed back to normal. "Like saying that will stop anything."

"Hey! Stop picking on people! That's wrong you know!" Camilla yelled, not really sure of what to say.

"Oh, and what does that matter? You think telling people to stop it will do it? Look here, fakey, you can't do anything," Tara said.

Derrick's eyes jumped from person to person. The argument may have only just started, but it was getting more and more heated by the second.

"Fakey?!"

"Please, like you're actually a rock star."

"Oh, I get it, you," she was interrupted.

"Stop it! That's enough! All of you! We don't need this right now!" Kim shouted.

"Oh look, I'm so scared!" Tara whimpered sarcastically.

"What's your problem? Life or death situation, and all you think to do is fight! And when a man is about to be killed you laugh at his death! And you!" She turned to Sahiye. "You started laughing to! And the moment he dies is when you realize this is real and you freak out! And not a minute sooner! Get it through your heads people! This is real! We could seriously all die! Don't you remember how the trial went yesterday? There was no proof! Oliver could've gotten away with us all dying! We have to work together!"

Everyone quieted down. Not a soul spoke. They were stunned, trying to truly comprehend the situation they were stuck in. They sat there, in silence, until Derrick tried to lighten the mood.

"To bond should we sing 'We're all in this together'?" Derrick asked, joking.

"Or maybe we should make a choir and a basketball team!" Kai added.

"Not now," Hikairi said. "This isn't the time for a joke."

"Sorry," the both of them said in unison.

"I just hope there are no more murders where we eat... It kinda takes away from being able to eat pleasantly," Kitsu said.

"Could things just get better for once?" Levi asked, looking upwards.

"Of course not, this is a murder game. Most of us are going to die," Pavvy said, sighing

"Of course..." Levi looked down.

"How's the amnesia?" Derrick asked him, mockingly knocking his head.

"Uhh... Well I still don't remember getting here... But I've gotten used to it... Just expect me to be yelling and freaking out again if you find me and I've fainted."

"Ahaha! Maybe I'll fill you in! Or maybe I'll tell you lies and maybe you'll believe them!"

"I don't think I'm ever going to talk after I've fainted again. Ever."

"Oh c'mon! It's just a joke!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"We should be joyful when we can! We're not all going to make it out of here! So let's enjoy the time we have!" A few odd stares were thrown at him. "What? Something I said?"

* * *

Derrick was walking out of the cafeteria and headed to his room, he passed a clock at looked at the time. Only 10:30 am. He sighed. He hated stillness and tension, and that was what was left after breakfast. He needed a good laugh, but there was no one to talk to, they all retreated to their rooms again.

He unlocked his door and walked in his room, and walked over to his bed. He laid on it and closed his  
eyes.  
He awoke to the sound of his doorbell going off. In a panic he jumped up and behind the bed. The door rattled.

He didn't lock it. Fear took over as it creaked open, revealing no one.

Derrick stood up, and slowly walked to the door. He put his hand on the half-open door, which then flew open.

Kitsu jumped into his room.

"Ha! Got you!" Derrick flew back, took a moment to process the situation and started laughing. "You've gotta be a little more careful with you life than that. I totally could've killed you in your sleep!"

"Oh, yeah? Well you saw my reflexes, I would've been outta here before you could've even scratched me!" The two burst out laughing drawing much attention to them. Derrick looked about the halls, populated by several of the teens they were trapped with

"Everybody's out of their room..." Derrick whispered.

"Of course! We aren't just going to sit in our rooms waiting to die! We gotta live in the moment! And who knows, maybe being trapped here forever won't be so bad if we become friends, maybe there won't be a second murder."

"Only one murder... That would be nice. For Dangan Ronpa, that is," Derrick said as he felt a goofy smile come on his face.

"That would be nice... Why don't we take action in that plan?" Kitsu asked, motioning for him to hang out with him.

"Why not?" The two walked of towards the school area, sharing stories.

* * *

Just as Kitsu was in the middle of telling Derrick a hilarious story of a normal day at his school, they heard the monitors switch on. The static sound drew their attention to the screen of the nearest one, where it was displaying a picture of Monokuma.

"Here at Hope's Peak Academy, as I hope most of you know, in exchange for each time you survive a school trial, a new world will open up before you! It seems if I don't give you bastards some extra space to run everyone once in a while, you start complaining! In any case, begin exploring!"

An awkward silence once again took control, and Derrick's and Kitsu's normal conversation was lost. After a few moments of silence and contemplation, Kitsu grunted "Why now?"

* * *

The fifteen students gathered around the shutters, buzzing as they opened. They all stared in awe as the new floor was being opened to them. Derrick really wasn't sure why though, no matter how little he liked to face the facts, he knew that this simply meant someone else was going to die. Yet somehow, he found himself being amoungst the ones staring in awe.

They split up into the social groups that had been established; Kim pulling Sahiye along, Kai and Hikari, Linnie, Mellie and Alois, Kaede, standing there wondering who to join, Jecker, simply walking off ignoring the others, Tara, also on her own, Camilla, who began to do the same, but then was followed by Pavvy, and finally, a group that was a little strange, Levi on his own.

As for Derrick, Kitsu joined his side, and advised they checked the locker rooms first. They approached the doors, checking the locks. Kitsu was poking about at them when he suddenly broke the silence.

"Don't you think it's a little late in the day for this?"

"I, I don't know..." Derrick said, taking time to observe his new setting.

"I think there's a reason for this..."

"What do you think that would be?" He grabbed Derrick by the wrist and dragged him down the stairs. Kitsu began to run, full of energy, yet collected, and finally stopped at the public bath. Kitsu took a quick look around the ceiling, check for security cameras.

"You can't tell anybody, okay?"

"O-okay..." Derrick avoided Kitsu's cold stare, unsure of why he was trusting him.

"You better not, if you do, you might just be the next one we're having a discussion about during a class trial," Derrick found the wording a little strange, but decided not to point it out.

"Tell me," he said, faking a serious face. Kitsu stared at his face, judging it. His eyes went up and down, up and down, then stopped and sighed.

"I can't trust you," Kitsu walked out, disappointed, and ruining a moment of suspense, and also wasting Derrick's time.

Derrick stood there, confused, watching the boy walk away.

* * *

- Survivors -  
Kim Mervins  
Hikari Shinohara  
Alois Pieter  
Linnie Hudkins  
Kai Mabori  
Nikita Sevastyan Pavanov  
Tara Southall  
Camilla Saoko  
Mellie Eiram  
Sahiye Momoji  
Levi Blum  
Jecker Hiniri  
Kaede Tachibana  
Derrick Huay  
Kitsu Nemiki  
- 15 -  
- Fallen -  
Eliana Shaw  
Oliver Dacre  
- 2 -

* * *

**Hello! I just noticed that this never got posted. Eheheh silly me. Well I'm stocking up on chapters right now because I'm really busy, so I do have eight and nine ready, but I won't post them for a few days in case I can't get another chapter ready soon... **

**Anyways, thanks for reading this far, please follow if you aren't already and review! Reviews are what attract the crowds and what help me improve/know how I'm doing!**

**See you next chapter!**


	9. Day 4, Part 2: Mellie

The doors to the library slid open, the scenery just the same as it was in the game. Linnie's eyes widened in awe. Alois shrugged his shoulds as he walked over to the table and took note of the objects place on it.

Mellie saw that his expression quickly changed from curiosity to a very grim one, full of fear.

"What is it?" Mellie asked lightly, walking over to him. Linnie instantly turned around and ran to them.

"Is that... What I think it is?" Linnie teased. Mellie was watching in confusion, trying to pick up what was happening.

Alois jumped back, shoving what appeared to be a hammer of sorts behind his back.

"O-of course not, why would something like that be here?" He laughed nervously. Linnie grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him one-hundred and eighty degrees and quickly snatched the object from his hands.

"Squeaky hammer!" She yelled, presenting the object as she through her arm in the air. Alois ran to Mellie, dropping on his knees, placing his hands on her shoulders and shaking her.

"We're all doomed! Mellie! You've gotta run out of here! Far, far away!" Mellie laughed as Alois continued to stammer on, only the get whacked in the side of the head by Linnie, using her new-found squeaky hammer.

Alois jokingly fell to the ground, pretending to be dead. Mellie laughed harder as Linnie continued to attack Alois. Before she knew it, all three of them were laughing, louder and louder, only to be interrupted by Hikari, who quickly jumped in the room.

"If you aren't going to properly investigate the library, I recommend you find somewhere else to search. I would very much enjoy investigating this room far more than this boring hallway."

* * *

As quickly as the three had started laughing, they found themselves stuck searching the locker rooms.

"I thought Kitsu and Derrick were doing these rooms," Mellie sighed.

"It sure is a shame when people don't do their work, now we don't get to torture Alois anymore," Linnie mumbled.

Opening every locker and looking for something useful, they only assumed Alois was doing the same in the boy's locker room.

Mellie shut the final locker of the half she took.

"Nothing."

"Same," Linnie sat on a nearby bench, pulling out her ElectroiD. "Huh? The rule about lending ElectroiDs isn't here."

"Strange... Well, nobody's pointed it out yet, have they?" Mellie sat next to Linnie

"Well, no, I just always imagined that if anything, we're trapped here after the game finished."

"Oh, well maybe we're in the same timeline, like we're just taking the place of Naegi and the others."

Monokuma popped out of nowhere, causing both to jump up and back.

"Upupupu! You guys can't have all the fun! Save solving mysteries for the class trial! Besides don't go solving mysteries before you have any evidence!" With that he dispeared, leaving Linnie and Mellie in silence.

After a few minutes, Linnie began to walk to the door, grabbing Mellie's hand.

"C'mon, let's go do something fun! We've already finished investigating this room!" Linnie opened the door, to find Alois standing outside.

"It's about time. That Jecker creep kept trying to get in or watch you or something," Alois sighed and lead them to the stairs.

"What do we do now? We've basically been kicked out of the library and the gyms only took literally five minutes to investigate," Alois stated as he leaped down the stairs.

"You're quite energetic when you're being a downer, y'know," Linnie whispered.

Mellie giggled and joined Alois in gleefully leaping down the stairs.

"You need to keep you're spirits up when you're trapped in a place like this!" Mellie remarked, laughing, and turning her head to Linnie, waiting for her to join in.

"I'm going to get to the bottom first!" Alois chirped.

"Oh yeah? Watch this!" Linnie began jumping down, clearing four stairs at a time. She reached the bottom in a good three and a half jumps.

"Hey!" Mellie laughed harder and carelessly jumped down. She reached the bottom, but was unable to stick the landing and tumbled forward. Attempting to regain balance, she began a stumbled run, wobbling as she tried to slow down.

An unfortunate Tara walked in her path and was ran over, Mellie falling on top of her.

"Watch where you're going, bitch," Tara spat as she pushed Mellie off of her and to the side. "Look at who all is here!" Her sudden change in tone attracted more people into the hallway. Kaede, Kim, Sahiye stared from the top of the stairwell, Derrick poked his head around the corner.

"We've got the annoying father, the stupid mother, and the annoyingly stupid crybaby," Tara remarked.

Alois, annoyed and angry ran over to Mellie and picked her off the ground. Linnie joined them and grabbed Mellie, hugging her.

"You will not talk about me that way. More importantly, you will not talk about my friends that way," he scolded as he shoved his pointed index finger in her face. Tara stood there, unsure of what to say. A groan came out of her mouth.

Mellie, holding back tears in her eyes, was being squeezed by Linnie.

"See, what did I say? Crybaby. A crybaby who can't live without a mother. You need to be held by the hand everywhere you go."

"S-shut up!" A stutter came from above. Sahiye, eyes fierce, but containing tears, made eyecontact with Tara. "Just because she likes having a mother-figure around, she's a crybaby? At..." Sahiye appeared to be at a loss of words trying to support her claim. "At... At least she can make friends!"

"Ooo, we have two little crybabies. Well, tell you what?" Tara paused. "If you can make it out of here, then you can cry all the way home to your mommy!"

A sob came from Sahiye as she ran off. Kim quickly chased after her with Kaede close behind.

Tara laughed and walked off toward the dorms, whispering "crybaby" as she passed Mellie.

* * *

Alone in her room, Mellie twiddled her thumbs, rethinking the afternoon. Her door slid open as Linnie popped in, shutting the door behind her.

"You really shouldn't leave the door open behind you, someone might kill you."

In any normal circumstance, that remark would've been taken as a joke, but that wasn't a normal circumstance they were stuck in.

"Oh well. Wouldn't that make someone happy though, getting a chance to escape?"

"Don't say that. If anyone kills you, I'm going to kill them myself, no monobear-issued execution required," Linnie said, attempting to laugh. A fake smile grew on Mellie's face. "I know, not funny."

"No! It's funny!"

"What are your talking about? All death jokes are unfunny here."

"What did we even do to end up here?"

"Maybe we were the characters in a past life and we're just forced to repeat this over and over. Ten bucks says Tara was Togami," Linnie laughed.

"Who do you bet we were?"

"I don't know... Only group of three I can think of is chishimondo. Or maybe naegirigami... Or however you say that... But then again, Tara is already Togami, so not that one."

"Maybe we're Sonia, Gundam, and Souda."

"You made it to the second game too?" Linnie asked, enthusiasm growing quickly in her voice.

"Uh... Yeah... I... Did... It was a little scary though..."

"Just imagine being forced to play after watching your best friend fall into a coma from playing the game," a shiver went down her spine as she sighed.

"Wow... I didn't know that... That... Happened... It sounds so... Creepy," Mellie gulped.

"Sorry! Don't worry about it, it's something you shouldn't wrap your mind around for too long."

"O-okay," Mellie side, looking down at her twiddling thumbs again.

"C'mon, let's go annoy Alois or something. We gotta do something to lighten the mood," Linnie smiled and grabbed Mellie's arm. Mellie nodded and stood up, following behind Linnie.

* * *

- Survivors -  
Kim Mervins  
Hikari Shinohara  
Alois Pieter  
Linnie Hudkins  
Kai Mabori  
Nikita Sevastyan Pavanov  
Tara Southall  
Camilla Saoko  
Mellie Eiram  
Sahiye Momoji  
Levi Blum  
Jecker Hiniri  
Kaede Tachibana  
Derrick Huay  
Kitsu Nemiki  
- 15 -  
- Fallen -  
Eliana Shaw  
Oliver Dacre  
- 2 -

* * *

**Good morning everyone! I come here to post chapter ten, but I find neither chapter eight or nine have been posted! How strange. Anyways, you can expect to see chapter nine tomorrow and chapter ten the next day.**

**Anyways, enjoy your day!**


	10. Day 4, Part 3: Kaede

_"Would you like to join us?" Kim asked, extending her arm. Sahiye sighed, looking away. "Friends should stick together! And you two are my friends!" Kaede observed the small change in Sahiye's face. The word "friend" lightened up her expression, changing her unenthusiastic face into a slight smile._  
_Kaede grew nervous. Was it a joke? To mock him? To laugh at him when he falls for it?_  
_"Kaede, do you want to come?" She wiggled her fingers, signaling him to join. He grew even more nervous. Did she pity him? Was that why she was being kind? Because she disliked him, yet felt she needed to help him?_  
_"Are you coming or not?" Sahiye snapped. "We don't have all day. Either you're coming with us or you're standing here for the next two hours."_

The afternoon played over and over in his head. He laid on his bed, hugging his pillow. Did someone actually like him? Someone actually wanted to spend time with him? It must have been some sort of a lie. He wasn't very likable, not nearly as likable as someone else like Linnie who had gained respect of quite a few of the others.

He stood up out of his bed after a good twenty minutes, and walked out of his room. He walked about the hallways bearing a smile he couldn't keep back. The thought of having a friend in the scary place he was trapped in made him warm and fuzzy on the inside.

Walking through the halls of the dormitory, he wished for only two things: a piano, and for Kim and Sahiye to come out of Sahiye's room to join him outside.

The two went in there shortly after Kim had caught up to Sahiye after the encounter with Tara.  
Kaede walked about in circles and after an hour ran into Kim who's hand of which was being held by Sahiye, apparently coming back from a walk themselves.

From across the hallway, Kim called for Kaede. Once she had gotten his attention, she ran towards him, with Sahiye close behind.  
"Wait for me, Kim!" Sahiye yelled. Kaede was for sure that was the first time she didn't say something offending. He also noted how quick Kim was to forgive her. Just that morning, Kim was yelling at her, and she sat, unsure of what to say. For a moment he saw through it. Just like him, she was nervous. Nervous of how people thought of her, so she did the opposite of him: spoke roughly about people.

"Kaede! Wanna hang out with us? We were just looking for you! Let's go get a snack!" Kim took Kaede's arm and dragged him around the corner with Sahiye.

Around the corner was a sight no lesser than strange. Outside of Linnie's room, or what Dangan Ronpa fans would call Maizono's room, Jecker stood, staring through the crack of the door, giggling.

"I don't even want to know," Sahiye said, catching the attention the attention of Jecker.

"Crap," he said, before running off.

"... That language was more appropriate than his usually word choice..." Kim noted.

"He seemed happy..." Kaede whispered.

"Let's just forget it and get snacks," Sahiye said, pulling both Kim and Kaede to the kitchen.

The three stood in the kitchen, looking for something to eat. Kaede was observing the raw ingredients, fruits, vegetables, the foods left on the counter. Kim looked about in cabinets. Sahiye looked in the fridge.

Shutting the fridge door, Sahiye spoke. "There's nothing good, just random foods that'll only be good when cooked."

"Do any of us know how to cook?" Kim said, shutting the cabinets.  
"I can sort of bake..." Kaede claimed.

"That'll do..." Sahiye mumbled. "How can I help?"

"Y-you don't have to..." Kaede said nervously.

"Of course I do. Kim says we're friends and friends help each other... At least that's what I've heard..."

"O-oh!" Kaede looked at Kim, who blushed.

"I-it's true!" Kim exclaimed. Kaede turned around grabbing ingredients and placed them on the center counter.

"Let's get started!" He said, smiling.

* * *

- Survivors -  
Kim Mervins  
Hikari Shinohara  
Alois Pieter  
Linnie Hudkins  
Kai Mabori  
Nikita Sevastyan Pavanov  
Tara Southall  
Camilla Saoko  
Mellie Eiram  
Sahiye Momoji  
Levi Blum  
Jecker Hiniri  
Kaede Tachibana  
Derrick Huay  
Kitsu Nemiki  
- 15 -  
- Fallen -  
Eliana Shaw  
Oliver Dacre  
- 2 -

* * *

**I don't really have much to say other than:**

**For those who havent noticed, there's a poll on my page and you can guess who's going to die next. (I have already decided, this will not persuade my decision) I also fixed a small issue and you can vote for more than one person.**

**Second, I finally fixed a glitch on my computer and I can access my files again. Yay! That means I can write chapters and post them again!**

**Third, I'm off to write some chapters right now.**


	11. Day 4, Part 4, Motive: Jecker

Boredom came over like every other day as Jecker sat feeding his bugs. There was nothing like a beautiful tarantula hiding anywhere on the second floor, so he had to do with two box elder bugs and a caterpillar. He was happy he could find some edible food for his new pets, but nothing exciting ever happened with them. Unlike many of his other bugs, they simply sat and eat. When he first found them, he got an impression that they were dead. Not once did they move, but the moment he placed a single green leaf in front of the caterpillar, it went sprinting to its meal.

He looked at the clock, the time being a little past two in the afternoon. He realized he himself hadn't eaten since five that morning, and figured it was about time to eat. Jecker stood up from his desk and went to his closet. Upon opening it, it was full of spare cloths, all of which were exactly the same has his. He pushed back the cloths, to reach the back of his closet, in which there was, his stash of food.

The food was slowly going bad; he would have to get some more soon. Jecker picked up a banana. He unpeeled it, revealing a bruised, brown mush.

"It seems I'll have to get food sooner than I thought," he said as he threw the banana towards the trashcan in his room.

Creeping out of his room, Jecker looked to see if anyone was around. To his luck no one was nearby. He walked through the hallway, noticing the lights in Linnie's room to be on.

He walked over, and to his surprise, the door was open. He peaked through to find Hikari, cleaning. He laughed at the matter, but it came out more so like a giggle. Hikari was cleaning, but not only that, investigating. He found her to be clever, she must have been searching for weaknesses, and no doubt she would be planning a murder soon. At least, he thought. Jecker stopped for a moment to contemplate how she could even get into the rooms.

He heard a voice, and turned to see Kim, Sahiye, and Kaede. Thinking on his feet, he ran off, not before instinctively muttering "Crap."

Yet again, he found himself in his room. After a good half-hour of doing nothing, the monitor in his room lit up.

"Attention, please. Attention, please," Monokuma said. He cleared his voice. "Now that I have your attention… Report to the gymnasium immediately! Emergency! Emergency!"

Jecker was the last one to arrive. No doubt about it, they were being given a motive, but the timing was strange. The motive had to be important.

Monokuma popped up onto the stage, standing on the podium.

"That trial yesterday was exciting! It got my adrenaline flowing! It would be a shame if we had to wait any longer, so allow me to present the next motive!" Fear took the eyes of most in the crowd. It was going to happen again. More people had to die to satisfy this dictator they found themselves living under. Jecker didn't care, so long as it wasn't him.

"Tomorrow, a terrible disease will spread! I can't say much about it, though. That'll ruin the motive!" He brought his paws to his mouth, laughing. "You'll all run around like crazy hoping to not catch it!"

Jecker bit his lip. He surely wouldn't get passed the disease if he caught it.

"This is insanity, how is this even a motive?! I'm sure you're just making a terrible excuse to watch us all die a slow, painful death!" Pavvy shouted

"Ehhh? Watching a painful death is fun and all, but what I wanna see is the strong preying on the weak! Just imagine how defenseless these people would be, stuck in a bed. Plus, it'll be easy to sneak around and hide evidence. You should be thanking be for what a wonderful motive I'm giving you!" Monokuma jumped down from the stage, and disappeared into the very vent Levi was hiding in that first day.

Commotion was an understatement for the crowd. It was the first day all over again. Only this time, people ran into their groups, leaving Tara and Jecker center stage, standing alone.

Jecker sighed, and walked out of the room.

"You're all idiots," He heard Tara said, following him out.

* * *

- Survivors -

Kim Mervins

Hikari Shinohara

Alois Pieter

Linnie Hudkins

Kai Mabori

Nikita Sevastyan Pavanov

Tara Southall

Camilla Saoko

Mellie Eiram

Sahiye Momoji

Levi Blum

Jecker Hiniri

Kaede Tachibana

Derrick Huay

Kitsu Nemiki

- 15 -

- Fallen -

Eliana Shaw

Oliver Dacre

- 2 -

* * *

**Hello! I will be posting the next chapter later this evening, and maybe we'll even get to the murder by tomorrow morning. Who knows? Anyway, the poll-guess-thing is still open, I will be closing it later probably ****tomorrow. I'm giving you all these chapters because I'm currently working on a huge writing project this month, so there probably won't be much more from me until december after this nice little rush.**


	12. Unknown Time

She awoke to the sounds of coughing and uneasy breathing. That was strange considering the rooms were supposed to be sound proof. Kim slowly took it all in. She listened closely to what sounded like the breathing of at least seven others. Where was she?

The next sense that came was vision. Kim took the time to observe the ceiling and it's pitch-black hue. Her eyes drifted to the walls, they were pale green, like an olive.

Kim tried to get up but she was too weak, she only succeeded in ruining the comfortable position the pillow was in. A slight groan came out of her. She heard the spinning of a wheeled office chair and soon found the face of Hikari Shinohara in front of her.

"Enjoy your nap, dear? It's been a bit of a pain in the ass, not even knowing how to work half this equipment," Hikari teased, laughing. Kim felt like confusion took the look on her face. "Don't bother talking, I don't feel like having you get any sicker. Of course with this, your rooms are all the more cleaner, but it isn't exactly fun to be stuck here with sick people."

She heard footsteps as someone entered the room.

"Are you finally here for your shift, Kitsu?" Hikari said as she turned. "Well seeing as one of them is finally awake, why don't you sit her up? I'm sure she'll be interested in a little story, but it would be a shame if she were to fall asleep while you're telling it."

With that, Hikari left, leaving Kitsu and Kim as the only awake people in the room.

"She's been working us like slaves. Day shifts, night shifts, morning shifts, evening shifts, the bunny doesn't know where to stop. It's not like you're going to die. 'Kuma said it himself, this is just a motive. Y'know, a nice and easy way to kill someone. What a wonderful motive," Kitsu mumbled as he moved Kim to an up-sitting position.

With a better view of the room, she took it all in. They were in the infirmary, eight patients lied in beds, including herself.

Linnie, Camilla, Seva, Mellie, Kaede, Jecker, Levi. The seven of them were asleep, breathing heavily.

"Wh… What is this?"

"I've already said, it's the motive."

"Wh… Why?"  
"Why? Cause the little bastard got bored. Now the seven of us are taking care of you eight. It's been pretty boring. It started out with only six, but then, boom, Kaede and Jecker just collapse three days later."

"Th-Three days?"

"Stop asking questions, you're going to wear yourself out. Give me time and I'll explain," Kitsu said, annoyed. "The motive was given five days ago. You've all, with the exception of those two wolves over there," he pointed to Jecker and Kaede, "have been in dreamland."

"But if it's a motive…" She paused to catch her breath. "Why hasn't anyone…"

"Who the hell kills a sick person? I'll tell you who. A weenie. A sad, miserable excuse for a wolf, a weenie. Or maybe a naughty bunny."

"You're so tense… Why are you so frustrated?"  
"We all are, someone could be planning a murder," he paused. "In fact, last night I saw Pavvy walking around last night. And when he walked back to bed, I heard him mumbling in his sleep. Something about plotting to kill Sahiye during her shift. You know, when she isn't expecting it," Kim gulped, causing her to let out a cough, which strangely turned into a sneeze. Kitsu handed her a tissue "You're looking awfully well… think you can stand soon?"

"You… aren't lying, are you?"

"Of course not. If you like, I could take Sahiye's shift," to that, Kim nodded. She felt trust in him, seeing how he could've killed someone days ago, yet he hadn't.

"I'll be back at ten, I'll send Sahiye in now, to throw Pavvy off his feet."

Kitsu walked out of the room. Kim stared over at Pavvy, the man who plotted to kill Sahiye.

A few minutes passed until Sahiye walked in the room and noticed Kim, sitting upright. Ignoring her condition, she ran to her and grabbed her arm. Sahiye stared into Kim's eyes and watched for her to blink. Once Kim did, Sahiye began to tear up.

"Yo-you're awake!" She sobbed. "Both you and Kaede left me! Pl-please don't leave me! All these people are mean!"

"Tara's been harsh on you, hasn't she?" Sahiye let out a huge sob, filling the entire room with loud, resonating sound. Kim pushed herself forward and grabbed Sahiye. Ignoring the pain that came, she hugged her, and pulled her up onto the hospital bed with her.

The peace lasted for a few short minutes until Tara herself walked in.

"The difference between you and I is that I don't rely on others. Especially not on the sick in such a greedy way. Nor do I show weakness. You're just asking for your death. You want it, don't you? Or are you just stupid?" Tara paused. "You really want it, you're trying to reach someone. No… They're trying to reach you." A fake smile crept on her face and she imitated sad, pitiful eyes. "How touching. I may just cry. It's a shame you're hogging all the tears, though."

"Back off, would you? What even is your problem with her? With all of us?"

"What's my problem? My problem is what you want? Didn't I already say it's stupid to show weakness? No, I only implied that, didn't I? You're just too stupid to catch on." She looked to the ceiling. "Well I'm feeling awful generous today so listen up, bastards: In the end, you're just my executioners. All of you. If I'm killed, it's your fault, you wouldn't do anything about my death, would you? If I'm executed, you voted for me, you sent me there. If I escape, chances are the others will kill me then, considering how there'll be no punishment. And if I commit the perfect crime? I'll feel a guilt so deep, I'd commit suicide. All humans do feel guilt, don't they?"

"Well then you mustn't be human!" Kim yelled.

"Awww," Tara said cutely. "I thought we were having a bonding moment." She changed her voice back to her normal, deep, painful one "This is why we're each others executioners. And to make things worse, people like you who dare to make friends here are forced to feel the worst of pains," Tara covered up a gulp. "Losing your 'loved' ones." She walked out, shutting the door behind her.

Sahiye was still hugging Kim tightly.

"She's lying. We do care about each other. Right?"

"Of course." Was it only Kim who noticed Tara's gulp? The gulp that almost made her statement worth believing.

"Don't be another one of them."

"Of who?"

"The liars," Sahiye pushed herself away and onto the ground. "The ones who turn and laugh at me."

Just like Tara, Sahiye exited the room in silence, leaving Kim with the quiet breathing bodies.

* * *

**Here's that chapter I promised last night.**

**I couldn't get the death toll to paste for some reason and I don't really feel like retyping it... It'll probably paste next chapter.**

** Anyways, please review I might finish off the next three chapters today and post them over the course of this week (Who knows how but I managed to write three chapters at the same time.)**


	13. Suspicions and Maid Dresses: Kim

A day passed before Kim finally got out of bed, followed by Kaede and Camilla. In the morning, the cafeteria table was silent. The only people left at the table was Kim, Sahiye, and Kitsu.

No words were spoken, simply an empty silence. Kim felt as if outside, in the real world, the skies would be gray. Most of the sick had yet to wake, and all that was left of the waking moments the conscious students spent together was an awkward silence, only speaking when they traded shifts. Camilla was on shift at the moment, taking Tara's shifts, seeing how it would be stupid for no one to take up the shifts she was skipping.

They felt a sense of Togami from her, constantly going against others and closing herself in the library. In no time, she'd be taking Levi's keys because of his periodical amnesia and denial to give the others information about himself.

The silence was soon interrupted by a crashing sound, causing Kim to jump up.

Sahiye, who continued to sit, looked up.

"Relax, its just thunder, that damn bear confirmed it a few days ago. He claims there's some sort of storm. He also said it's going to stay for a while," sighing, Sahiye continued. "I dunno how that's supposed to work if we're in a game."

"Perhaps there's some sort of weather control. Just like how there's a disease spreading…" Kitsu paused, giving the room more of an uneasy feeling. "By the way, I notice you took up your ten pm shift last night, Sahiye. Didn't Kim tell you?" Sahiye turned her head, confused. She hummed a low note, seemingly trying to think.

"What would she tell me?"

"That's what I thought… I would have no other idea as to why you would walk to your death trap."

Nervousness took over her voice and her eyes widened as she spoke. "What?"

"Sahiye, I can explain!" Kim shouted, scared of what to come.

"How can you explain, you simply ignored the fact that you know Pavvy was going to try and kill her." Sahiye turned violently, a mixture of fear, anger, and sadness in her eyes.

"Why, Kim?" Sahiye yelled.

"I- Tara was… You," she was interrupted.

"Shut up! I knew you were a liar! You just want me killed, all so that you can get out all the more sooner! I hate you!" Sahiye slapped Kim and ran out.

Kim looked to the ground. "Why didn't I tell her… She could've died… And now…" Kitsu walked over to her and grabbed her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up, I didn't know it would end so terribly."

Kitsu patted her back and began to leave the room.

"Want me to send Kaede in? I'm sure he could comfort you."

"No… I'll just… go do something…" She slid out of her chair, and walked past Kitsu, leaving the cafeteria. She ventured down the hallway of the dormitory, searching for someone. As she passed Kaede's room, she noticed the door creaked open. She walked by, sighing as she ran directly into Hikari, knocking her on the gorund.

"Honestly, you may be sick, but you still do have eyes, right?" Hikari said as she stood herself back up.

"Sorry…"

"Perfectly fine," she said, smiling. "You should really be more careful next time, though. Where were you even headed? Your room is back that way."

"Nowhere…" Kim stated as she looked to the side.

"In that case, why don't you lend a hand?"

With ten minutes, Kim found herself in the kitchen, helping Hikari clean up for the afternoon.

"Shouldn't you do this when people are done cooking for the day? Like night?"

"The kitchen is closed then, honey. I do not intend on breaking the rules."

"Oh yes. And as for another question, please tell me as to why I'm wearing one of your maid outfits." Kim sighed, thinking of the ten minutes spent getting to the cafeteria. They were actually ten minutes spent being shoved into Hikari's room and being undressed and dressed into a maid costume that was ever-so-slightly to short for her.

"The outfit makes the job. Now, I do believe you said you were going to be of help?"

"Oh, yes, of course," Kim stated sarcastically.

"Hey, if you don't want to do it, you can walk right out that door. Of course, not before I take my dress back!"

"Hmpf. Next time I won't be wearing this."

"It would seem this is going to be one of the many stories of my experiences."

"Feel free," Kim said as she walked over to the scattered knives on the counter. "Who just leaves knives here?" She carefully picked them up one by one, placing them back where they belonged. Hikari walked over to Kim and watched her put the knives back up on the rack.

"Five knives. It's a shame the sixth one hasn't been here for awhile," Kim immediately stopped to glare at Hikari. "I'm just nervous about our safety, that's all, dearie."

"Oh shut up," Kim spat.

"You really aren't in a good mood today, are you?" Hikari shot her hand up to Kim's forehead. "You're still sick… Perhaps I'll kill you if you suffer a relapse."  
"Hey, what the he-" Kim was almost immediately interrupted.

"You really think I would go around saying that? That's idiotic."  
"You can't be too safe here, Hikari. We all know that. Isn't that exactly why you're upset over the knife issue?"

"Of course." She paused. "Let's just get back to cleaning, shall we? Cleaning should take our minds off of this whole issue."

Kim looked to the ground, then back to Hikari.

"We shall," she said, sighing.

* * *

- Survivors -  
Kim Mervins  
Hikari Shinohara  
Alois Pieter  
Linnie Hudkins  
Kai Mabori  
Nikita Sevastyan Pavanov  
Tara Southall  
Camilla Saoko  
Mellie Eiram  
Sahiye Momoji  
Levi Blum  
Jecker Hiniri  
Kaede Tachibana  
Derrick Huay  
Kitsu Nemiki  
- 15 -  
- Fallen -  
Eliana Shaw  
Oliver Dacre  
- 2 -

* * *

**I got so much writing done today but haven't posted any of it yet. Here you are, the first chapter of the day. If you're wondering why I'm writing so much today it's because I've been stuck on a bed today because I injured my foot a few days back. Now that it's the weekend, my mom is making me sit all day, even though it doesn't hurt.**

**Anyways, I'll probably be back in an hour or so with the next chapter... Probably. But as for right now, I'm taking down the guessing poll for the next death and replacing it with a poll to guess who the murderer is. Sure, the murder isn't until next chapter, but feel free to make a wild guess without evidence. Though I do advise against that, seeing as you only get one vote this time around.**

**But here are the results:**

**2 votes Linnie**

**2 votes Jecker**

**1 vote Hikari**

**1 vote Sahiye**

**Well, stick around for next chapter and find out who really DID die! Like I said, I'll be back with the next chapter in an hour or two!**


	14. Investigation: Hikari

HIkari was just retreating to her dorm as the hallway monitor lit up.

"Ehhh… This is a school announcement. It is now 10pm. Night Time begins now. The pool lights will be turned off. Well then, good night," Monokuma stated like every other night, before disappearing into blackness.

"The bear almost never shows up in person… Peculiar," she whispered to herself.

Hikari continued onto her room, thoughts full of their situation. Trapped in a game, with a mascot who almost never showed up. Who could be behind this? The developers themselves? Or someone else?

She had a foul taste in her mouth. Not from food, but perhaps the paranoia, spreading across the school. She sat at her desk, like every other night, and pulled out her sewing kit. She carefully rearranged it, just as something to have time pass by.

Soon after, Hikari retreated under her covers, and slowly closed her eyes for the night. It took several minutes to drift away, and once she did, she fell into a deep sleep.

The thing that woke her in the morning though wasn't the soothing transition of a natural awakening, but the loud and abrupt buzzing of the monitor. Yet another morning, yet another morning announcement.

Dozily drifting to the halls, aware that her shift in the infirmary wasn't for another few hours, she found herself walking straight past the cafeteria, (it's not like they were having morning meetings lately anyways.) and straight to wandering the halls of the school. Just as she walked past the infirmary, she noticed something wrong.

It smelled foul.

She threw the doors open, to find Levi, on the ground, Kai eyes widened, hands over his mouth, and finally, the monitor flashed back to life.

Hikari disregarded the corpse discovery announcement. She played the game, she knew what it meant.

They only had a few hours to solve Jecker Haniri's murder. But then something stuck out to her.

"If you have caught the disease, even if you have gotten over it, you do not need to show up for this trial. That is all."

Once the corpse discovery announcement ended, Hikari brought herself to the first step: Yesterday, Linnie, Camilla, Mellie, Seva, Levi, and Jecker were still in bed, comatose. But now, those who remained in their hospital bed were Linnie, Camilla, and Mellie. She left Levi out, she assumed he woke up at some point after the murder and got up, only to find the bloody Jecker centered on the floor.

Almost as if it were broadcast on the local news, Alois, Seva, Sahiye and Derrick found their ways to the room.

"Woahh, someone actually _tried_ to kill Jecker? And they succeeded?" Derrick's joke-y remark got menacing glares quite quickly. "Sorry, isn't it surprising though?"

Alois sighed. "Let's get down to business okay?" He stared over towards the direction of the sleeping Linnie and Mellie. "We've got to move Camilla, Mellie, Linnie, and Levi out of here," he made his way over to Levi, picked him up, throwing his thin body over his shoulder and headed for the door. He motioned for others to join him.

The room was quickly emptied, leaving Hikari and Seva in the room.

"Allow me," Seva stated solemnly as he approached the corpse.

"I'll help," Hikari snorted, wanting in on the action.

Seva began to pat down Jecker's clothing for any evidence as Hikari observed the exposed skin for the cause of death.

"This would be so much more helpful with the Monokuma File."

"Yeah, it really would be. It seems like that bear is trying to hide everything from us," Seva stopped for a moment. "You seemed pretty excited to get into this."

"Excited? No, I'm just used to being useful, I always helped the housekeeper with cleaning. I didn't have to, but I did. Same thing now."

"I see," Seva's hands suddenly stopped as his eye lit up. "I found something!"

He carefully pulled a bloody flat-head screwdriver out of Jecker's pant pocket. Hikari carefully took it out of his hands, attempting to estimate the width of the screwdriver head.

"This may be the murder weapon," Hikari whispered to herself. "It seems Jecker bled to death, there doesn't seem to be another cause."

"That explains all the blood," Hikari nodded in response to Seva.

"I believe I'm done here, if you wish to continue to investigate the corpse, be my guest." Just as she stood up and turned towards the door, a long cut on Seva's arm caught her eye. "Though they do say it isn't safe to touch blood when you are bleeding yourself. One of the housekeepers told me that herself."

She made her way to the second floor, searching to see if there was anything good. First she stopped at the library. When this floor opened, she was excited, she would get to read countless books, and she began to, up until their little mini epidemic spread, she was assaulted with countless ending hours of shifts at first.

There was nothing there of interest (Towards the murder, that is) so she made her way to the locker rooms. Just like in the second chapter, both were unlocked. Instinctively, Hikari venture through the men's locker room to investigate.

The blues walls bored her. That was the only difference between the two locker rooms, besides the poster of course.

Hikari made her way to the pool, where to her shock, blood stains covered the floors and shreds of black cotton were littered all over.

Just as she realized something wrenched, the monitor flashed to life for the third time that day.

"The school trial is now beginning! Please make your way to the trial room! And remember: If you were sick earlier, you don't need to attend! Now get down here, you bastards!" The screen suddenly flashed off, and Hikari took it as a sign of someone approaching evidence the mastermind didn't want anyone to find. She crept out of the pool, and back to the boy's locker room, when she saw scraps of blonde hair, littered, like the cotton, on the carpet.

Hikaro wearily made her way down to the elevator. In the end, they had only had roughly forty-five minutes to investigate.

Things were not going to go well.

* * *

**Well, that should be it today. Keyword: should. I will likely be back, posting tomorrow, since I literally have nothing better to do, unless I actually to go fabric shopping tomorrow... The poll is now up and running! Go guess! Guess to your heart's content! And no, the votes don't have anything to do with who does end up dying.**

**Have a wonderful day!**


End file.
